Stay the night
by Vampire Vladimir Tod's girl
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari just cant stay away from eachother.He may be going out with ino, but things were always diffrent with temari.Based off song 'Stay the night' by mariah carey.R&R & enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You're kissing me  
And saying I'm the one you need  
To keep you warm  
And lay with you tonight  
Baby I feel the same way  
I don't want to leave  
Wanna hold you close  
And feel your love inside  
But I don't wanna play myself  
Cause I know you're with someone else  
And I don't need complications in my life

Temari felt a pleasurable shock run through her body feeling Shikamaru's hard, muscular chest pressed tightly against her. Temari pushed harder against him, the feel of him, the smell of him, and the taste of him, everything about him at this moment was so incredibly addicting. Her lips moved against his urgently, as if they would never get to do this again. He responded back just as eagerly, feeling him smile against her lips, his arms entangled themselves around her waist. Shikamaru yanked his lips from hers, and sensually tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. Hearing her small, shaky intake of breath, he leaned back in to capture her plump, swollen lips. This kiss was different, it grew quickly from slow and passionate to rough and desperate. Lips clashed in desperation, the heat between them increased, the air becoming thick and smoldering…the need to touch one another became unbearable. Their breaths were coming in shallow pants, both surprised how a simple gesture like a chaste kiss could intensify so easily and envelope all their senses. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he was entranced by everything about Temari...her scent invaded his nose, her lips slid erotically against his own, just the feel of her tongue in his mouth made his stomach twitch and tighten in pleasure. He started kissing down her neck and along her collar bone.  
"W-where's ino?"Temari asked between breaths.  
"Out of town with sakura" shikamaru began kissing back up her chest and neck.  
"She won't be back for days"

And I don't wanna fall back in  
and get caught up in you again  
Boy I'm so conflicted in my mind

You keep saying Stay the night  
Just let me rock you till the morning light  
It's cold outside  
And much too late to drive  
You know I need you baby  
I'm so lost without your love

"Shikamaru…we c-can't" Temari breathed out as her boyfriend continued to lay soft kisses down her neck.

"Why not? Don't you want me?" Shikamaru hissed into her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently.

"I-I do shika, but…what if ino walks in?"Temari managed to get out before gasping when his hand found its way to the front of her robe.

"Shikamaru…we…we shouldn't." Temari protested.

He smirked evilly and Temari instantly knew he wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. He looked at her before dropping his head and licking all the way from her jaw to her breasts. He stopped and looked at her again before pressing his lips against hers in a forceful kiss.

Obviously, procrastinating just to be  
Close to you a little longer now  
It's hard for me to break away from you baby  
Never could resist you  
And I still haven't learned how

He could feel her breath quicken when he lightly trailed a pattern along her neck as well as softly pinch her nipples. He stopped all of his activities and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me you want me, Mari?" He said looking down at her.

"I want you shikamaru!"Temari practically screamed before his lips met hers in a hard long kiss.  
He grinned, and lowered his lips to her throat, kissing and nipping his way down to her collar.

His hands, hot and heavy explored her body, lingering over her breasts until she arched up further into his hold. Smiling at her reaction Shikamaru gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up.

And I don't wanna be a fool  
But it's hard when it comes to you  
And I'm feeling vulnerable tonight  
Cause I don't wanna miss the chance  
Of reliving our sweet romance  
Boy I'm so confused down deep inside

She felt Shikamaru begin to kiss and suck on her neck, making her eyes darken as she whimpered in lust. His rough hand slid along her inner thigh, teasing and stroking the soft skin. Temari wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and bit her lip as she ground her hips against his. His moan echoed her own as she felt a shock burst through her lower stomach at the slight movement. Shikamaru pulled his face from her neck, placing his bent arms on either side of her head as he lent down to kiss her. When she wriggled and whimpered against him, Shikamaru pulled out till only his head was inside of her, before he softly thrust back in. Temari's moan echoed his own as he continued to repeat the action, pulling out and thrusting back in, pulling out and thrusting back in. Shikamaru kissed temari harder, with more passion this time.

You keep sayin' stay the night  
Just let me rock you till the mornin' light  
its cold outside and much too late to drive  
you know I need you baby I'm so lost without your love

You keep sayin' stay the night  
Just let me rock you till the mornin' light  
its cold outside and much too late to drive  
you know I need you baby I'm so lost without your love

Stay the night  
Stay the night  
Stay the night  
I'm so lost without your love  
Stay the night  
Stay the night  
Stay the night

Temari stepped closer to him (if possible), her arms wrapping around his neck. Her lips moved against his urgently.  
"Temari?" said the blonde girl really loudly in a high-pitched voice.  
"Ino…" temari said, shocked she was here. But a smirk once again grew as she looked up he lover. Shikamaru sighed heavily rubbing his neck; this was going to be troublesome to explain.


	2. Chapter 2:lets stay together

"What the hell!!"That high pitched voice that I hated oh so very much haunted my ears. Shikamaru and I stood there not saying a word. Ino was beyond angry, that was the only time she ever cursed. Ino dropped the bag's that were in her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"What… The…" ino started shaking her head "What the fuck shikamaru?! I leave for three day's and you cheat on me with this chick!"  
"Cant really call it cheating anymore sense it's been going on for so long" I mumbled shifting closer to shikamaru. He put his arm around my waist

That was something sort of automatic for him now.

"Get off of my boyfriend!!"Ino yelled making me take a step to my side and away from shikamaru.  
"Ino listen-"Shikamaru started but ino cut him off.  
"Get her the hell outta my room." she took a step aside and pointed at the door. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is my room-"  
"Get her the hell out so I can talk to your dumb ass!" Ino was really upset. I swore I saw fire in her blue eyes when she ripped her gaze from shikamaru and looked at me. She was almost as scary as me when I was angry. Almost.

"Temari can you uh sit on the couch or something, Ill be down soon"  
"I want that bitch out of my house" Ino said.  
"Who are you calling a bitch?" I snapped at ino a little. Things were going to get really violent really fast. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose this time and just when ino was going to say something back he cut her off.  
"Ino this is my house. Temari go sit down, and ino sit down on the bed. Now" He said calmly rolling his eyes. That was the one thing I loved about him. No matter what situation we were in he was calm and always knew what to do. Ino walked over to the bed, sending me death glares on the way. I just smirked at her and walked out the door shutting it behind me and walking down stairs.

I got a cup of tea and lay down on the couch. Before I realized it I fell asleep but when I woke back up ino was sitting across the room. She looked at me for a few secants then got up and went into the kitchen. I turned around to look into the kitchen when I herd a few clanks of pots. Exactly what the hell was she doing? Sense my mind always assumed the worse thing's I tried not to think about what ino might be in the kitchen doing. She came back with two cup's of tea and a whole lot of sugar, either she was going to kill me (or try) and then have a cup of tea and live happily ever after with my shika or we were going to talk. She walked back over to the chair across from me and sat the tea on the table between us.

"Ummm where's shikamaru?" I asked. Ino put a whole lot of sugar in her tea and took a sip. Must everything be so sweet with her?  
"He left out, I told him I wanted talk to you" She answered with the cup at her mouth and looking at me.  
"Whatcha wanna talk about?" I sat up, crossed my legs and picked up the other cup of tea.  
"…well, how long has this been going on?"  
"Oh" I took a sip of tea and tried to remember the first time shikamaru and I hooked up. It was two year's ago and we were both caught in the rain. I was yelling at shikamaru for something he did, he was walking behind me watching me walk to my house while yelling. I turned around to only see him smirking. That was when I stopped in my tracks and yelled 'what', he started running to me and before I knew it his lips were agent's mines. We kissed for a few minutes and then he stopped and told me 'you're hot when you're being troublesome'. We started kissing again and shikamaru took me to his place, this was a night ino was not over so we weren't worrying about anything. Then we…

"Two year's ago." I answered ino as I felt my face slightly heat up.  
"But we started dating two year's and three month's ago"  
"yeeaaaaah" I said and took another sip of tea.  
"Heh, we didn't even last a year."  
"Ino, listen I'm sorry after the first time tried to stop but…"

Never could resist you  
And I still haven't learned how

"I couldn't stay away; even after a year and I still can't" I shrugged "I mean we have this strong connection. He would call me and suddenly I'd want to be by his side"  
"Who would be able to resist him" ino giggled "that must also be the reason why he was sore whenever I came back." We both started laughing. Suddenly I started feeling bad. I felt like a little kid put in time out by her mother for being mean again. Ino really liked shikamaru; I could see it in her eye's whenever she talked about him. I stared down at my tea for a while. I knew how it felt to be rejected by someone you loved because they didn't like you. I didn't know what it felt like to love someone and be rejected because they loved someone else more. Though I didn't know what it felt like, I knew it hurt a lot more then just being rejected.

"What's wrong?" ino asked after a while. I looked up and she was smiling at me, barely looking sad anymore. Usually I wouldn't care if I did or said anything means to anyone but I had stole shikamaru from ino.  
But ino was pretty and nice when she wanted to be shikamaru had to feel some type of way about her. I took her love away from her and I knew that would leave any girl feeling like shit for day's even months.

"I-ino I'm sorry" I said shaking my head.  
"Oh no. usually I would be a little bitch about this kind of stuff but really this time I think it's my fault for trying to brake up true love." she shrugged.  
"But I hope we can still be friends." She said as she sat her cup down and stood up.  
"Um sure" I said and gave her a smile. Ino nodded once and walked over to the door. "Well I have to go so see you around"  
"Where's shikamaru?" I asked again seeking a place or something for an answer.  
"This spot he goes to. He'll be back I promise you"  
"okay bye ino"

(With shika)

"So it happened?" Shikaku Nara asked his son. Shikamaru looked up at him confused.  
"Ino found out about you and Temari?" he asked, shikamaru's face slightly turned red as he started to blush.  
"You knew about that?" shikamaru asked his father.  
"Everyone did"  
"What do you mean by everyone"  
"I mean everyone, but ino of cores"  
"I feel horrible"  
"Don't. It's all apart of the nara curse"  
"I know, I know. I have to marry this troublesome bossy chick"  
"There will be times when she show's her genital, sweet side trust me. Now I have to get back home before you mother kill's me" Shikaku put his hand's in his pocket's and started walking away. "I advise you do the same."

(back with temari)

I was lying down on shikamaru's bed waiting for him to come home. I must have been picking up some of his habit's because I felt lazy and didn't feel like doing anything. It was seven PM and I was starting to wonder where he was.

I hadn't see him sense ino caught him and I making out this morning. After ino left I decided to visit my best friend, tenten while I was still in kohona and while I was there sakura called her and told her ino found. The sun was starting to set; I walked over and sat on the window bench. The sky was warm as it chilled me and always amazed me. It touched my heart in a gentle graze. It is romance and substance and can't be denied the sky was always beautiful.

"Mari?"Shikamaru's voice came from down stairs. I felt a smile spread across my face for some reason. I didn't know why but that always happened when I herd his sexy voice. I stood up and ran down the hall way and stair's.  
"Hey baby. Where were you all day?"  
"Places. Where were you?"  
"Here, tenet's and around"  
"Hey, do you wanna go out with me tonight?" shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sure, but where?"I asked and he sighed  
"As troublesome as it is mom wants to meet you"  
"Did I ever meet her?"  
Shikamaru shrugged "how am I supposed to know"  
"Alright ill be down in five" I said and ran back up the stairs.

(7:30)  
the bell rang several times and there was some dulled yelling coming from inside the house. It sounded to me like a lazy ass husband and a bitchy wife arguing about the damn door. "Shikaku get the damn door!!" a woman yelled inside the house.  
"They sound like us" I laughed as Shikamaru sighed.  
"Something tells me you and moms are going to get along a little too well."

Yet again shikamaru was right about that. His mother was beautiful, knew how to keep her husband in check and reminded me of my mother in a way. It was about ten when shikamaru and I decided to leave.  
"So how'd you like my parent's?"Shikamaru asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Are you sure your dad isn't your twin?"  
"everyone say's that. So, where to?"  
"Back to your place?" I asked with a smirk, Shikamaru just cleared his throat.

"Shit Shikamaru! You knocked down a freaking lamp!" I said breaking my lips from his. I wasn't sure how I got in this situation. Some how we ended up tangled in each others arms. Curse sexual tension.

"I'll clean it up later." Shikamaru said kissing my neck.

"What if we step on glass? Idiot!" I was impressed at being able to produce a strong scolding voice when Shikamaru was driving me mad with just his mouth.

"I'll carry you." Shikamaru picked me up with ease, and I clutched to his shoulders for support.

"And it's dark!" I tried to protest again as I bit my tongue in an effort to stop a moan.

"Would you shut up?" Shika said before I fell down against his mattress.

"Make me." I growled watching his features in the moonlight. The white glow was sharp as it casted shadows into the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed they were all over each other on the bed. I started to take of his jacket as he was leaving trails of kisses down my neck. I straddled against him and wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. He found the zipper of the dress and took my dress off. The feel of his lips agent's mines always made my heart race. Shika was on top of me carefully not putting any weight on me. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, his chest was nicely toned _God his is sexy! _Shikamaru kissed near my cleavage and ripped my lacy bra off.

''Fuck, you're sexy'' Shikamaru moaned while looking at my breasts, he kissed the valley of my breasts while I grabbed onto his belt. As I was unbuckling his belt I bit down on his shoulder and moaned because shikamaru was licking against my neck. He panted and kissed my neck while taking off my underwear.

''Oh Shika-kun, I want you _**now!**_'' I moaned. with that said he pounded in my wet core and pumped slowly for torture and was rubbing my thigh. He wanted me to scream his name again.

''OH GOD SHIKAMARU! HARDER, FASTER!'' I moaned in pleasure. He did what he was told and grabbed me by my hips and pumped in me harder and faster. ''Shikaaaaaaa...'' I panted in more pleasure and grabbed his hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

''Oh yes, temari...'' He groaned as my legs tightened around his waist. He pulled in for another passionate kiss and pumped in me a few more times. His face was in the crock of my neck as I continued to scream and moan his name in pleasure. He bit down on my neck; I never wanted to forget this night or it to end. _**Ever.**_

Shika rolled on the side of me while I jumped on top of him. He looked me straight in the eyes, I looked back in his eyes and I was lost in them. And that was a good thing. He moaned, I started to kiss his neck and nibbled his ear. We were back to making out with our tongues now, shikamaru wrapped his arms on my naked back. My breasts were pressed down on his chest, he groans in pleasure ''Temari...''

My eyes fluttered open, the light beeping of the monitors and the soft snoring of the man beside me. _He look's so sexy when he sleeps. _I thought with a small smile as I slowly sat up and looked at Shikamaru's face. I looked over at the alarm clock; the red lit numbers read twelve in the moring. I was supposed to leave for Sunna at six in the morning. Gaara or kankuro must have been worried about me by now, usally I call them before I leave out but now I was late. So what was the use of calling or leaving? _Might as well stay and leave tomorrow_ I thought as i sat on shikamaru locking my thighs to his hips. I started kissing down his neck and his chest until I herd his groan. Then he sighed.  
"Troublesome. Nice way to wake up a dude, Mari."

"Thanks. You know were late right?" I asked and he looked over at his clock.  
"Look's like we are." He said. I picked up my phone from the table next to his bed that used to have a lamp on it until last night. Kankuro called me three times.  
"My brothers called" I put down my phone and started tracing his pack. He was finely toned, had a six pack and no once of fat on him.  
"So?"

"So their gonna wanna know why I didn't come and then what if gaara finds out about us."  
"He'd kill me"  
"yep. Not if we were married"  
"we should get married" Shikamaru sat up leaning on his elbows but I pushed him back down with my index finger. I reached over and opened his drawer and took out a black box.  
"Fine" I said "Marry me"  
He stared at me for a minuet then sighed again.

"Troublesome women, that's the man's job" she said before putting his index finger and thumbs on my chin and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"But what the hell? I'll marry you."

We kissed for a while longer then I stood up and walked over to his closet.

"Oh yeah with everything that was going on yesterday I forgot to tell you"  
I turned around to look at him.  
"Im pregnant"


End file.
